Battle of the Leagues
by SanPed
Summary: This is probably my best fic ever! 2 Chapters are now up. But be patient and wait for the others. Please R+R!
1.

Indigo vs

Battle of the Leagues

** **

** **

** **

_Ash and his friends are staying at Ash's some in Pallet Town. Ash has already finished the Indigo, Orange and Johto Leagues. Little do they know that they are about to face the most dangerous battle of their lives. _

"So Ash, what's the next big adventure you will take?" Misty asks. "I don't know," Ash answers. "Ash, let's visit Melody in Shamouti Island we haven't seen her for quite a long time!" Tracey says. "Ok then to Shamouti Island!" Ash exclaims proudly. "Who's Melody?" Brock asks; "Melody is the girl that played Lugia's theme on her flute" Misty answers him. "But how do we get there?" Tracey asks; "hmm… Let's ask Professor Oak!" Ash shouts. "Pika Pikachu!" "Togi Togi Togepri!" Pikachu and Togepi shout out.

Meanwhile, at Professor Oak's lab 

"Shamouti Island!?!" Professor Oak is shocked. "Yup. We're going to visit Melody and Lugia's shrine." Ash answers. "Well how do you think you're going to be able to go there?" Professor Oak asks Ash. "Well uhh… I don't know that's why we came here." Ash says. Then, everyone faints at Ash's speech. "Nice get away" Misty says sarcastically. "Here's a ticket to the S.S. Marina." Professor Oak says while giving them four tickets. "Thanks Professor!" all three of them say excitedly. And they all went to Vermillion City.

In the S.S. Marina 

_ _

"Wow! It's just like the St. Anne!" Misty shouts. "Yes it's the sister ship of the S.S. Anne, but it's bigger" someone says in a rough voice. They are all shocked. "Who? who said that? Tracey says in a frightened voice. "I'm the captain of this ship" he says. "Oh…" everyone says. "Well let me show you to your rooms." he says as he leads them to their rooms. "Two rooms?" Brock says. "Uhh… me and Ash will stay in this room and both of you go to the other room. "Ash and Misty sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S I…" Misty hits Brock and Tracey before they are able to complete their chant. "Hey let's check out the lobby!" Ash says.

S.S. Marina's Lobby 

"Wow!" There's even a stadium over there!" Ash says excitedly. "And a Pokemon Center with a resort for Pokemon!" Tracey says. "There's even a giant pool!" Misty shouts. "And so many GIRLS!" Brock shouts loudly. Misty then whacks Brock with a mallet. "Guys, let's leave the Pokemon there first then we can have fun!" Tracey exclaims. "Go! Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile and Noctowl!" Ash says while letting go of all of his Pokemon. "Goldeen, Staryu, Psyduck and Poliwhirl, go!" Misty shouts out. "Onix, Geodude, Onix and Vulpix, go!" Brock says. "Marill, Venonat and Scyther, come out! "Now all of you including Pikachu and Togepi, you can stay here and have fun too okay! "Ash says to them.

In the other side of S.S. Marina's Lobby 

"So guys, what do you want to do first? Ash asks them. "I don't know" Brock replies. "Ash? Misty? Brock? Is that you? "Somebody says. "Wha? Who said that?" Ash says in a curious voice. "Don't you remember me?" he said. "Todd!" they all exclaim except Tracey. "So… Where are you guys going? Todd asks them. "Shamouti Island!" Misty replies. "Really? I'm going there too to take pictures of the Three Islands and Lugia's Shrine. "Wow! Those places are beautiful!" Misty exclaims. "Take a look at this pictures I took!" Todd replies. "Wow! Here's Mt. Moon!" Brock shouts. "ATTENTION!" A voice says. "The battles in the Pokemon Stadium in the S.S. Marina have just begun! Any trainers willing to battle please proceed to the Registration Booth over there." The announcer says. "Let's register!" Ash decides. "Okay!!!" Misty, Brock and Tracey yell. "Go ahead I only have my camera." Todd says sarcastically. "Let's get the Pokemon!" they all shout.

In the Pokemon Center of the S.S. Marina 

"Hey, guys return to your Poke balls so that we will battle." Ash and Brock says as they return them back. "Return back guys!" Misty and Tracey say. "Hey guys, go back in okay?" Todd says in a soft voice. "You have Pokemon, Todd?" Ash asks. "Umm… well uhh… oh alright I do have Pokemon." Todd says in a nervous voice. "What Pokemon are they?" Misty asks him. "Come out guys!" Todd says. A Crobat, Farfetch'd and an Ampharos come out from their Poke balls. "Alright you can come out of the bag." Todd says something to a little moving object in his backpack. A Clefable comes out of the bag. "Wow! Their so cute!" Misty says as she cuddles Clefable in her arms. Well, I raised them myself." Todd says. "I'm impressed of you raising an Ampharos from a Mareep!" Brock says. "I hear a Farfetch'd is very rare." Tracey says to Todd. "Thank you for your comments on my Pokemon but they also help me take pictures. Like Ampharos provides the lights and Farfetch'd warns the person being shot a warning of when it gets shot. And Clefable can hold the camera and Crobat also helps me in developing pictures in the dark room because he's a bat and he can see in the dark. "Pikachu! Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouts. "Let's go!" all of them shout.  
  
  


  
  


_  
  
_


	2. Ash's Battle

Battle of the Leagues

Battle of the Leagues

** **

** **

****"Let's battle!" The announcer said. "Who's my opponent?" Ash says. "I Am." a boy said as he came out of the shadows. "Ritchie?!?" Misty and Brock were shocked. "Long time no see, Ritchie!" Ash said to him. "I agree! Have you gotten better these days?" Ritchie responds. "Of course!" Ash says to him. "Start it right now! 3 on 3 Pokemon Battle!" the announcer said, as he got impatient. "OK!!!" they say.

"I choose you, Bulbasaur!" Ash shouts as he releases Bulbasaur out of its Poke ball. "And I choose you, Happy!" Ritchie shouts as a Butterfree came out of the Poke ball.

I want to be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" Ash ordered Bulbasaur. "Happy, use your Whirlwind attack to blow it away!" Ritchie said as he also ordered Happy. The 2 leaves that Bulbasaur had launched towards Happy missed because of Happy's Whirlwind attack.

I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Each Pokémon to understand  
The power that's inside

_ _

"What attack should I use now?" Ash whispers to himself. "I know! Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Ash says to Bulbasaur as he points at Happy. "Happy, Flash!" Ritchie tells Happy.

Pokémon!  
It's you and me.  
I know it's my destiny!  
Pokémon!  
Oh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend!

_ _

"Now Bulbasaur absorb the light!" Ash says to Bulbasaur. Then, Bulbasaur absorbs the light and Bulbasaur fires a beam at Happy. "Oh no! Happy!" Ritchie says as he returns Butterfree to its Poke ball.

Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all)  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all, yeah

_ _

"I choose you, Zippo! Ritchie said as he let go the little fire Pokemon out of its Poke ball. "Return Bulbasaur. Go! Noctowl!" Ash says as he released the Owl-like Pokemon.

Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle everyday  
To claim my rightful place

"Noctowl, Confusion attack!" Ash orders Noctowl. "Zippo, Fire Spin!" Ritchie ordered Zippo. Zippo's Fire Spin reached the air, which hits Noctowl. "Noctowl return!" Ash shouts. " Only one Pokemon left each!" the announcer announces. 

Come with me the time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm and arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream

"Pikachu! Go!" "Sparky! Go! Ash and Ritchie say at the same time. "Sparky, Thunder Punch!" Ritchie commands Sparky. "Pikachu, use Agility!" Ash says to Pikachu. Pikachu was able to evade Sparky's Thunder Punch.

Pokémon!  
It's you and me.  
I know it's my destiny!  
Pokémon!  
Oh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend!

"Sparky use your strongest attack, Thunder!" Ritchie tells him. Bolts of Thunder go toward Pikachu.

Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all)  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all, yeah

"Pikachu, use Zap-Cannon!" Ash says to Pikachu. Ritchie was terribly shocked. Sparky fainted after receiving damage.

Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all, yeah

"Ash has won!" the announcer shouts out. "Hooray for Ash!" Misty, Brock, Tracey and Todd cheer for Ash. "I'm happy for you, Ash." Ritchie told him. "Thanks Ritchie" Ash replies. 

Pokémon!  
It's you and me.  
I know it's my destiny!  
Pokémon!  
Oh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend!

"Ash is it okay to come with you?" Ritchie asked Ash. "Sure! The more the merrier!" Ash replied. "Ash Ketchum, the winner for this round.

Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all)  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all

Ash does a pose holding Pikachu just like he always does.

Pokemon!

_And so Ash wins another battle and meets an old friend. Their Journey will continue and no one knows what's bound to happen._

**On the next Episode/Chapter, it's Misty's turn to battle.**

_ _


End file.
